A cell module assembly (CMA) includes at least one battery cell capable of charging and discharging, an electrical and electronic module required for a battery management system (BMS), and so on.
As shown in FIG. 1, specifically the cell module assembly includes a cell pack 10 composed of at least one battery cell, an assembly housing 20, an electrode 30 of the battery cell, a contact means 40 contacted with the electrode 30 of the battery cell, a support 50, and a wiring line 60 for establishing an electrical connection with an external module.
The wiring line 60 is electrically connected with a voltage sensing module 70, a forced current (balance current) inflow module 80 or the like. The voltage sensing module 70 measures the voltage of the battery cell to operate the cell module assembly including at least one battery cell.
Typically, a battery containing a secondary cell such as a cell module assembly or the like, experiences a repeated charge and discharge and has an electrochemically unstable factor, and thus, it needs to continuously monitor the voltage of the battery cell.
The voltage sensing module 70 is configured to continuously monitor the voltage of the battery cell. The forced current inflow module 80 is configured to balance the voltage of each battery cell by introducing an electric current (balance current) forcedly into an electrode of a battery cell required for balancing when there is a voltage deviation between each battery cell in the cell pack, to efficiently operate the cell module assembly.
Generally, the voltage sensing module 70 or the forced current inflow module 80 is linked with the battery management system. It is obvious that the voltage sensing module 70 or the forced current inflow module 80 is not limited to any specific term or physical configuration, if it executes the above-mentioned function.
Referring to FIG. 1, the contact means 40 is connected to the wiring line 60 through the medium of the support 50, and is, at one surface, electrically contacted with the electrode 30 of the battery cell.
Conventionally, the contact means 40 is formed of a spring. As shown in FIG. 2, the contact means 40 is physically contacted with the electrode 30 of the battery cell to make a predetermined point contact (A).
However, the point contact (A) disadvantageously has a low reliability of electrical contact. If the point contact (A) is contaminated with impurities and so on, the likelihood of a poor electrical contact is high.
Moreover, the contact means 40 formed of a spring involves bolting, welding, riveting and so on in the manufacture of the cell module assembly. This causes inconvenience to an assembly process and reduction in productivity and operational efficiency.